Amor de verano
by Aoi Alexita
Summary: La relación que Sabo mantiene con Koala está en un punto donde él ya no puede ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos amorosos hacía ella. Y por lo tanto, ha decidido dejarlos en claro. Aunque su corazón se desboque en adrenalina al pensar, ¿qué le responderá Koala? RETO DE FANFICKERS. [Día nueve: Verano.]


**RETO DE FANFICKERS.**

 **Día nueve:** _Verano._

* * *

—No es AU, pero es la primera vez que escribo de ellos como pareja, así que no sé qué tal los he manejado.

—La única especificación del reto es que sea en la estación mencionada, nada más. Por lo tanto, esto es un one-shot.

—Todos los personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

 _ **Ya sé qué me tardé mucho en continuar con esto del Reto de FF, pero bueno, empecé a ver Supernatural y me entró un trauma con la serie, así que por ese motivo no pude concentrarme en otras cosas x'DDDDD. Sin embargo, ya retorné a esto.**_

 _ **Y pues nada más, ¡yo amo tanto ésta pareja! Se podría decir que es mi única OTP hétero de One Piece, porque de ahí, puro yaoi :v.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

Una de las cosas no muy buenas que _Baltigo_ tenía era que su clima se ponía insoportable cuando el verano llegaba y de no ser porque en la base del _Ejército Revolucionario_ —que era un castillo enorme con un diseño único y resistente que lo hacía parecer como sí su material fuera el mismo que el de las rocas— el clima era más fresco por la misma construcción, Sabo saldría corriendo de ahí a otro de sus viajes sin muchos motivos y cosas sin importancia, como Koala solía decirle tras regañarle porque se desaparecía muchas veces.

El sol estaba en la cima del cielo y pese a que hacía un tremendo viento tan similar como en un desierto, el calor era una verdadera molestia. Al menos Sabo estaba tranquilo de que no tenía nada que hacer a fuera, o por ahora era así. Por esa razón, de momento estaba acostado en un sofá dentro de uno de los tantos estudios que tenía el castillo, tomando una pequeña siesta, con su sombrero encima de la cara y los brazos flexionados detrás de su cabeza.  
Una posición muy cómoda, sí, y que engañaba a todos.

Sabo agradecía mucho que nadie en ese bendito lugar lo conociera tanto como Koala, porque si no seguramente se darían cuenta que precisamente estaba haciendo esto para evitar a la anterior mencionada. Y no porque estuvieran enojados por haber peleado —como normalmente sucedía y de forma infantil la mayoría de esas veces— ni por problemas profesionales. De hecho, el motivo sería tan obvio para todos, de no ser porque gracias a la amenaza que estaban teniendo desde que Sabo regresó de Dressrosa, tenían la mente más ocupada en eso que en notar a un muchachito _enamorado_.

Porque sí, justamente esa era la enorme causa que tenía al chico rubio de ojos negros. Su amor; uno que por cierto, no hacía mucho tiempo descubrió, pero que le llevó otro poco más para terminar por aceptarlo. Pero eso no era lo difícil del asunto ahora, sino más bien el hecho de que su amor seguía creciendo cada día al mirar esos ademanes, gestos y sonrisas que Koala le dedicaba, todavía conociéndola más de lo que ya lo hacía; eso le llevaba a darse cuenta que ella era _perfecta_. A pesar de todo, la chica de cabellos castaños era alguien impresionante y no solo por ser la única mujer capaz de poner en orden a los hombres más rudos y fuertes de la base —incluidos el mismo Sabo—, sino por todas las cosas que superó. Ella tenía un carácter indomable.  
Y no supo en que momento Koala empezó a hacerlo feliz en tan solo un segundo simplemente mirarla sonreír, pero cuando se detuvo a analizarlo, se dio cuenta que estaba completamente perdido.  
No obstante, no huía de aquello que sabía debía hacer; logró esperar mucho y sus sentimientos estaban justo al borde de un precipicio para ascender o caer, dependiendo de la respuesta que obtuviera de Koala.

* * *

El hermoso sol del verano al fin estaba ocultándose tras las montañas rocosas que existían en toda la región de Baltigo, y con ello, parte del horrible clima bochornoso empezaba a disminuir, dejando el paso al simple viento y un calor más decente —aunque igual desgastante— para lo que sería la noche tan pronto el astro rey terminara de ocultarse.

Koala estaba admirando el cielo unos momentos, pues en las tardes le gustaba salir a pensar un rato para relajarse con la naturaleza, que aunque no era precisamente verde en ésa área, no le importaba. Estaba en la azotea del edificio más alto de todo el castillo; de pie y con las manos detrás de su cuerpo, entrelazando sus dedos teniendo esa dulce sonrisa que la caracterizaba siempre. Mas para quién de verdad la conocía, sabía bien que ese gesto cariñoso escondía su carácter fuerte y decidido. Sabo lo sabía bien y por eso estaba nervioso, más que por el simple hecho de declararse.

— ¿Intentas asustarme, Sabo-kun? —inquirió Koala con ternura, acentuando más su sonrisa al sentir a su mejor amigo llegar al mismo lugar, sin darse la vuelta todavía.

—… Hola, Koala —saludó Sabo con un tono entre cohibido y misterioso, sosteniendo detrás de su espalda un ramo de flores que robó de un florero, pero que estaban en excelentes condiciones.

No se acercó lo suficiente, estaba detrás de la castaña a unos dos metros lejos, mudo y solo el viento hacía eco entre los dos. Sentía que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho; sus oídos zumbaban con fuerza y la sangre corría muy caliente por cada parte de su cuerpo.  
 _Vamos, debes poder hacerlo, no seas un cobarde_ , pensó Sabo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mirando el suelo como buscando concentración o algo que le hiciera sacar eso que su pecho quería y su garganta no le dejaba.

— ¿Pasa algo, Sabo-kun? —cuestionó Koala, ahora sí dándose la vuelta y con su expresión inocente de siempre, acercándose varios pasos hacía el rubio. Y es que todas las veces que se veían en lugares similares, su amigo siempre se acercaba hasta ella con aire divertido, para molestarla y esas cosas, aunque ahora no fue así.

—No, no me pasa nada —mintió Sabo con una sonrisa que intentaba disimular su nerviosismo y apretó más el agarre con que sostenía el ramo escondido—. La… La tarde es muy bonita, ¿no?

Koala alzó las cejas y se llevó ambas manos a su cadera con un aire intuitivo.

—No estás intentando hacerme alguna broma, ¿verdad? —insistió con una sonrisa que denotaba advertencia más que otra cosa, pero aun así para el rubio era un gesto hermoso y cautivador.

Por todos los cielos. Sabo no era ningún inexperto en estas cosas; ya había tenido otras aventuras, tenido sexo, coqueteado y conquistado varias caras bonitas. Tampoco es que fuera un mujeriego de lo peor, sin embargo no era un pollito en el corral. Y era por eso que no entendía porque demonios no podía controlar todas esas emociones que Koala era capaz de crear en su cuerpo. Sobre todo porque no era la primera vez que se enamoraba.

 _Ella es_ diferente _a las demás_ , es lo único coherente que ahora mismo estaba pensando el joven revolucionario. Se sentía tan encendido que era como estar usando el poder de la _Mera Mera no Mi_ en estos momentos.

—Sabo-kun, ¿estás bien? —al ver que su amigo no decía nada, Koala se mostró un poco preocupada, acercándose todavía más al chico y con una mueca. Era raro ver al rubio así, parecía que quisiera desvanecerse, por lo que algún motivo debería tener, ¿no?— ¿Acaso tienes fiebre? Estás todo rojo…

— ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, Koala! ¡Me gustas mucho! —gritó Sabo (casi con la misma fuerza con que el viento azotaba las paredes del castillo) al mismo tiempo en que puso el ramo de flores delante de la castaña. Pero estaba tan acelerado con el momento que se descontroló por completo y con ello el nuevo poder que no hacía mucho obtuvo, tras haber comido la fruta del diablo que antes perteneció a su hermano. Ese mismo poder que era el fuego puro, razón por la cual, terminó quemando, en un estallido pequeño, el ramo de flores que eran para su mejor amiga, volviendo su declaración un poco desastrosa.

Y si antes sintió temor por la respuesta que Koala le daría, ahora el pánico se prensó en su piel como si fuera una garrapata.

— ¡...! —la castaña no hizo más que abrir los ojos como platos, observando las acciones del rubio a partir de ahora, teniendo un brazo flexionado pegado en su pecho, de modo que su puño estaba a la altura de su pecho.

—Yo… —Sabo apretó los dientes y la expresión de sus ojos se ocultó tras la sombra de su sombrero.

Pero a pesar de eso, Koala captó que la atención del anterior mencionado estaba sobre las cenizas del ramo y que se estaba regañando a sí mismo; era obvio hasta para el más idiota del mundo, que lo que acababa de hacer Sabo no era ninguna broma ni nada eso, aunque llegó a considerarlo en algún momento.

—Lo siento, esto salió mejor en mi mente —se disculpó el joven revolucionario intentando hacerse el gracioso, sonriendo cortamente. _Idiota, idiota_.

—… —pero Koala simplemente lo estaba mirando y sus ojos eran como dos joyas en la noche; misteriosos. Porque expresaban mucho, pero decían poco.

Seguramente el chico rubio sabría lo que pasaría por la mente de la muchacha, de no ser porque estaba bastante abrumado con lo que terminó siendo su declaración de amor y no podía dirigir sus ojos a los de su amiga, por más que lo intentara.

—Bueno, imagino que querrás estar sola… —masculló Sabo, alzando al fin el rostro, volviendo a sonreír más amplio con el afán de entrecerrar sus ojos y que estos no dijeran como se sentía de _mal_ ahora mismo. Posteriormente, se dio la vuelta— Buenas noches, Koala.

La nombrada chica suspiró y frunció la boca, de modo que sus mejillas se inflaron ligeramente y bajó la mirada unos segundos.

—Eres un idiota —susurró y un suave sonrojo se apoderó de sus pómulos; adorables como si su piel fueran los pétalos de una rosa.

Sabo a penas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al oír aquel comentario que interpretó como un rechazo. Uno muy doloroso por cierto.

No obstante el dolor no tuvo tiempo de llegar al corazón del rubio, porque Koala le jaló del antebrazo para darle la vuelta y así, ponerse de puntitas para dejarle un pequeño, pero sentimental beso sobre los labios ajenos, que incluso el sombrero de Sabo se cayó al piso gris.  
El joven revolucionario ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en sí estaba soñando o no, simplemente correspondió; sus manos se acomodaron perfectamente cuando tomó la cintura de ella para apretarla contra su cuerpo, profundizando el beso.

Un ósculo dulce, sincero. Pero hambriento.

Las manos de Koala jalaron del cuello de la camisa blanca que su amigo siempre usaba y las bocas de ambos se abrieron lo suficiente para que sus lenguas dieran el sello perfecto de lo que sería el inicio de algo más que una simple amistad entre ambos.  
Por eso prefirieron no decir nada más, porque lo sabían y querían seguir besándose.

Pues eso era lo que tanto Sabo como Koala habían deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

 _ **Y eso ha sido todo ; v ;**_

 ** _Es la primera vez que escribo hétero y en la mente de un hombre hétero, por cierto. Así que no sé que tan realista me quedó(?); pero para mí Sabo es lindo. Yanderemente lindo, pero pues, ustedes me dirán, jajaja._**

 ** _La verdad es que me inspiré con una imagen de pixiv. Aun así espero esto haya quedado decente.  
Espero no sea lo único heterosexual que escriba de One Piece xD. _**

**_En fin, sus opiniones y críticas constructivas son bienvenidas :3_**

 ** _¡Viva el SaboxKoala!_**

 ** _Nos vemos._**


End file.
